


Another Piece of My World

by cuddleefuddlee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, humor bc oikawa is a clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleefuddlee/pseuds/cuddleefuddlee
Summary: It only takes one sentence for Tooru’s whole life to change that year.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Another Piece of My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whippykun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippykun/gifts).



> happy oisuga valentines exchange, plum!! i hope you enjoy reading this fic as i had writing it! college oisuga is always such a treat to write and i really did have so much fun while writing this for you!

**_Freshman year_ **

Everything changes for Tooru the moment he steps onto campus. No longer is he confined by the parameters of Sendai, suffocated by the town he’s grown to love and hate at the same time. There are still plenty of reasons to go back - Iwa-chan still has his milk bread plushie that he refused to give back before leaving - but, he only needs one reason to keep walking, suitcases trailing behind him. 

_ Freedom.  _

Here, on this campus, he can become the person he truly wants to be without having to worry about prying eyes judging him every step of the way. It’s as if he can finally breathe. 

That is until Tooru walks directly into someone the moment he walks into his dorm, dropping his own suitcase and whatever the other person is holding, promptly breaking whatever is in the box if the sound of breaking glass is anything to go off of. 

Tooru’s big college adventure is not off to the start he dreamed of. 

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry.” He leans down to help the other person with their box. “I know that sounded terrible, but I think I have some super glue in my bag. I don’t know if that’ll help—”

His spiral is cut short when the person in front of him starts laughing, all-out belly laughter that Tooru hasn’t heard since his last was Iwaizumi a few days ago. It makes him step back out of surprise. But once he does, he’s able to look at the other in front of him. 

“Nah, ya good,” they say. “They were only some cheap drinking glasses that I bought at the store before leaving home. Samu might hate ya though, I think his Vabo Chan glass was in there.” 

Tooru blinks at the blond in front of him, surprised at how forward he is. It makes him stick out a hand and smile. 

“Sorry to whoever Samu is, but you can tell him Oikawa will buy him a new one.” 

The other boy takes his hand with a grin of his own. “Don’t worry, ya lucky enough that I’m your roommate. I’m the better twin anyway, Atsumu.”

  
  


Tooru finds out the hard way that college isn’t the way he dreamt it would be. Sure, he didn’t think it would be  _ easy _ , but he certainly didn’t think it would be this hard. He’s one month in and all he wants to do is spend five minutes not caring about biology. 

Is it really that hard to catch a break? 

Apparently not because Atsumu comes waltzing into their room with a grin on his face like he’s about to tell Tooru he no longer has to write a paper on cells. It makes him perk up from his spot at his desk. 

“Tsum-chan,” he starts, desperation clear in his voice. “Please tell me you have some good news.” 

The grin on Atsumu’s face only grows more. 

“When have I ever brought you bad news, Kawa-kun?” He rolls his eyes when Tooru opens his mouth to object. “ _ Anyway _ , this guy from my class is having a party at his apartment tonight. Since you’ve been pulling your hair out all week, let’s go.” 

Tooru has never agreed to something so quickly. 

Tooru has also never regretted something so quickly either. 

The apartment of whichever art student that Atsumu knows is a lot smaller than he thought it would be. Which means he’s crushed against the counter of their kitchen, stuck to Atsumu’s side, and trying not to let his eyes glaze over as they talk about something he has no clue about. Even his beer has gone warm, and really that’s the worst part of the whole thing. 

“You definitely don’t look like you belong here.” 

Tooru looks up from the tile he’s glaring at and has to stop the gasp that inevitably happens when he sees who’s talking to him. It’s his own fault, really, for not realizing that some people are just so  _ pretty _ and that they’d actually show up to this party. 

Whoever he is, he makes Tooru’s heart skip a beat in his chest; a reaction he’s never had before and one he notes to lookup in one of his textbooks later. He’s not even wearing anything particularly revealing, it just looks so damn good on him that Tooru can’t stop staring even though he knows better. 

God, is he really falling for an art student? Is he even an art student? This guy is definitely pretty enough to be an art student or even a model—

It takes far too much effort for him to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. 

“Why’s that?” 

A smile. “Well, you’ve been standing here staring at the floor for five minutes instead of listening to whatever Atsumu was going on about. I don’t blame you though, he never knows when to stop talking."

Tooru wants to bite back at that, wants to argue that he was listening to whatever Atsumu was talking about, but the smile this guy is wearing just tells him he won’t believe it. Instead, he takes a sip from the bottle in his hand and sighs. 

“Well, it’s not my fault that he doesn’t know how to entertain anyone when surrounded by his other friends.” 

He receives a snort in response along with a smile, one that looks like it’s just for him. Something warm starts to flow through his limbs and the thought that Tooru could spend the rest of his night talking to this stranger takes root in his mind. 

“So, what’s your name?” The other asks. “Because I’m not calling you Atsumu’s friend all night long.” 

“Oikawa,” he replies. “What’s yours?”

“You can just call me Suga.” 

The grin Suga gives him is enough to blur the rest of the party out. 

**_Sophomore year_ **

It only takes one sentence for Tooru’s whole life to change that year. He’s walking through the city with Suga after the new year, both of them having returned earlier than the rest of their friends. He tries his best not to concentrate on the way it makes his heart flutter a bit at how they look like this, how they might look like a couple to anyone passing on the street. 

“Want to get an apartment together?” 

It’s a simple question, really. And it’s one that friends ask each other all the time. 

“Well?” 

Suga’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts and back to the sidewalk, looking at Tooru as if the next year of his life depends on his answer; technically, it does. But Tooru isn’t paying much attention to that in an effort to keep himself from blushing. 

“Sure, why not?” Tooru tries his best to come off indifferent and not as if his heart is speeding up with each passing second. “I don’t have a place picked out though. Do you?” 

“I have a few. I assumed you would agree so I started looking at places we would both like.” 

Things start out well, great even. Tooru finds that living with Suga is a lot easier than he would think. Their lifestyles mesh well enough that they still have time to eat meals together or watch a movie. It’s nice, it’s simple, it’s everything he could possibly hope for. 

It takes one night for everything to change for Tooru. 

Atsumu decides that they need to have an apartment warming party. They’ve been living in this place for a few weeks and haven’t invited anyone over to celebrate. It makes sense at the time, which leaves them no room to argue with Atsumu because they _ know _ he’s right this time. Before either can so much as fight him on the matter, he claims that he’ll set the whole thing up and they won’t have to lift a finger. 

While parties are usually something he enjoys, Tooru finds himself fixating on the smallest things during the actual party. Namely the amount of people who refuse to use a coaster while they’re playing video games in the living room - really haven’t any of them learned proper manners? 

He chalks it up to half of them being art students once again moves into the kitchen, promptly stopping in his tracks the moment he lays his eyes on the scene in front of him. 

Suga looks good, he knew this before now, but he looks even better when surrounded by the light from the ceiling and with a blush high on his cheeks. He looks like a goddamn dream if Tooru was being honest. 

And he would be, if there wasn’t someone crowding Suga and telling him some lame joke that doubles as a stupid pick-up line. He’ll be honest, this guy is attractive and dresses like he’s one of the fashion students. But, still. He doesn’t like how he reaches out and brushes Suga’s hair from his face or laughs a little bit too close to his ear for Tooru’s own comfort. 

Something in his gut twists at the sight. It feels like he’s on the outside looking in on something that he shouldn’t be privy to. Something else mixes around his mind and the realization of it all hits him at once. 

Oikawa Tooru is jealous and it’s all because he has a crush on Sugawara Koushi. 

**_Junior year_ **

If Tooru thought their first year living together was tough, he was grossly underestimating how hard it would be to live together for a second year. 

It’s not like he didn’t know this would happen; it comes with the territory of realizing you’re in love with your good friend who thankfully hasn’t noticed your feelings even if you couldn’t be subtle to save your life. Or so he’s been told by Iwaizumi. 

Months pass by and things go on as normal. Or as normal as they can be for Tooru as he navigates through his feelings and the urges to stop being so dense and kiss Suga while they’re eating dinner. It’s safe to say that it’s been a struggle for him. 

It’s only when Halloween rolls around does he realize he can use it to his advantage. He can ask Suga out on a spooky date and celebrate the holiday. Two birds, one stone, or whatever the saying is. 

He decides the best time to ask is in the middle of them watching a movie. It’s Thursday, their mandated movie night, and much to Suga’s surprise, Tooru let the other pick the movie. At the time, he thought would help set the mood. Now? He regrets it only because Suga put on one of those zombie movies that everyone seems to love. 

Tooru seizes the moment when there’s a lull. 

“So, are you free this weekend?” 

_ Good start _ , he thinks, _ just keep calm and follow through and don’t chicken out.  _

“This weekend? I’m pretty sure I’m free. What’s up?” 

Tooru takes a moment to thank every god he can for letting him get this far before taking a deep breath and smiling. 

“Let’s go out,” he starts. “There are some fun things to do in the city because of Halloween.” 

A smile spreads across Suga’s face 

“Yeah. That sounds great Tooru.” 

It’s only when Suga grabs his hand does Tooru think that maybe Suga feels the same way. But, they’ve always been a touchy pair. It’s nothing new for them to be this close. Which is a problem, really. How is he supposed to know if they’re crossing over from friends to something more? 

He squeezes the other boy's hand and grins at him, eyes bright and happy. Who cares if this isn’t a date? He’s happy that they even got to do this much. 

**_Senior year_ **

It’s barely the new year when Tooru decides this is the year he’ll change his life for better or for worse. This year is the year that he’s going to tell Suga about his feelings and hope that they’re reciprocated. He’s Oikawa Tooru, what’s the worst that could happen? 

It turns out that confessing to Suga is a lot easier said than done. Their schedules haven’t matched up to allow either of them time to sit and relax with each other. If they weren’t living together, Tooru’s pretty positive that they wouldn’t have seen each other since the beginning of the month. 

And really, that upsets Tooru. He hates being in this weird limbo of not seeing Suga. He’s not used to only seeing the other when they're running out to class or passing each other on campus. It’s sad, really. 

Even Iwaizumi has noticed the effect on Tooru lately. His best friend said that he looked paler than usual. Which, first of all is rude, is true but also, made Tooru realize that he absolutely has to do something or else things would only get worse from here. 

They even had that not-date! Maybe he can use that as a starting point, he brainstorms. All he knows is that he has to do something or else things won’t end well. He bides his time and tries coming up with the best way to ask his friend if he likes him. 

Tooru gets his chance on a Thursday night. If he’s being honest, it’s not ideal. He’s in the middle of a paper, wearing an oversized sweater with sweatpants, and glasses that keep sliding down his nose when he hears the apartment door click open. 

He feels his heart rate kick up automatically, nerves flooding his body as he sits there.  _ This is it _ , he thinks,  _ this is actually happening _ . It takes one, two, three seconds for him to drop the pencil in his hand and stand, rubbing out any of the wrinkles that have made a home in his sweater. 

Oikawa Tooru might not be dressed in the sexiest outfit for a confession, but he’ll make do with what he’s working with. He hears Suga slip off his shoes and makes his way through the genkan and into their living room. 

“Suga,” Tooru breathes. “I like you.” 

The other tilts his head. “Yeah, I know.”

“You-” Tooru cuts himself off, heat spreading across his face quicker than he can cover up. “You knew. You  _ knew _ ?”

Suga shrugs as if this whole conversation isn’t turning Tooru’s entire universe spinning. He feels like he’s stuck in that carnival ride that you’re strapped into and spin around until you have sea legs for the next five minutes. 

“I mean,” he starts. “We’ve been dating, Tooru. For a few months now.” 

Tooru doesn’t know where to start first with this information. They’ve been… dating. For a few months. Where has he been for the last few months that he didn’t know that they were dating? Did he get knocked in the head and this was all a dream? What—

“Tooru? Are you okay?” 

“Oh my God,” he breathes. “We’re dating.” 

“Please tell me you didn’t just realize that,” Suga replies, eyes wide. “We have been dating, haven’t we? We went on that date around Halloween and held hands.”

_ So it was a date _ , he thinks,  _ a real actual date _ . After spending months agonizing over whether or not it was a date, Tooru chalks that up as a win for a moment. 

That is until the reality of the situation still at hand hits him. It’s almost the end of January and Suga just told him that they’ve been dating since October.  _ October. _ He glances up at Suga, who looks just as confused as he would expect. 

“Can you say that again?” Tooru asks. “Can you repeat exactly what you just said?”

Suga gives him a look, one that says he’s even more confused now that Tooru asked such a weird question. 

“We’ve been dating since Halloween,” he says. “I assumed you wanted to take things slow since we both had a lot of work going on.” 

Suga, sweet, kind Suga. Tooru feels lucky to have someone like this in his life - feels lucky that he can call someone like this his boyfriend now. He smiles and waves a hand in the air. 

“Of course we’ve been dating,” he lies. “I simply forgot due to all of the knowledge in my giant brain.” 

“Oh my God,” Suga replies, hand instantly going to cover his mouth. “You didn’t realize we were dating. You didn’t even know we went on a date!” 

“Now I never said that—”

He doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence because his newly confirmed boyfriend crashes into him, cackling in his ear about how much he loves him. It’s nice, being able to be like this even if they are squished between the floor and the couch. 

It’s nice to be honest and in love and happy. 

**_Post-graduate_ **

Everything has changed for Tooru the moment they graduate. No longer can they spend their days lazing away, wrapped in each other's arms while they skip class. Now they have to live actual lives, go to real jobs, file taxes without messing up. 

It makes Tooru want to throw a temper tantrum when the sun creeps in through the curtains and reminds him that he’s a  _ working man _ these days. The term alone makes him groan from beneath the sheets. 

It’s only when the body next to him whines and cuddles into him does he blink his eyes open. The room around him is new, still smelling on the fresh paint they put on the walls only a few weeks ago. While there is a bed in the middle of the room, it’s still surrounded by half-filled boxes that have too many free shirts in them. 

It doesn’t look quite like a home just yet, but it certainly feels like  _ their  _ home. 

“ _ Tooru _ ,” the voice whines. “Stop moving around. You keep pulling the blankets onto your side of the bed. 

He blinks again, eyes finally focusing on the ceiling before he turns to see the owner of the voice he knows so well by now. Soft, gray strands block his view of the face underneath but it doesn’t matter much. He knows exactly who’s next to him without needing the confirmation of a freckle beneath his eye. 

“ _ Koushi _ ,” Oikawa whines back. “I told you that we should’ve bought the oversized duvet. It would’ve covered the bed and then some.” 

The reply he gets is a barely there kick to his calf and Sugas head burying itself deeper into the pillow. 

“In case you forgot,” Suga mumbles. “We’re both broke. We only graduated a few weeks ago, had to pay rent,  _ and _ buy a bed that fit both of us.”

Tooru buries through his sleep-filled brain and thinks back to the week before. For the better part of a week, they’ve been sleeping on futons on the floor. Which, for the record, he’s fine with. He’s slept on futons before and he’s sure he’ll sleep on them again. But, that doesn’t mean he wants to sleep on an individual futon while his boyfriend is right there and he could easily cuddle him if they got a bed that was big enough. 

So, he did what any person would do and dragged Suga to the closest mattress store to their apartment. Tooru made both of them lay on way too many beds and try out more pillows than he could count before they left with a mattress. 

It was only when after they got back home did they realize they never bought a foundation for the bed. Which leads them to now, laying on their far too expensive bed that’s on the floor.

It makes a few laughs bubble out of Tooru and into the morning light. He turns back to Suga and kisses the crown of his head. 

“Come on, Kou. If you get out of bed I’ll make the coffee in that fancy thing that you like.”

“A french press is not that fancy, babe. But, I’ll let you use it anyway.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if u saw me aging up atsumu just so he can be roommates with oikawa, no u didn't


End file.
